


雾燎

by Lodilian10



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodilian10/pseuds/Lodilian10
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 5





	雾燎

站在门廊里，我闻到了潮湿的莲花香味。

这个季节是不会有莲花开放的，我想，除非那个人在这里逗留过。

他是我的幻梦，是我的罪恶，我的梦，我靠在墙上深吸这香味，是他衣柜里，衣物上，身体上沾染的香气。

面部线条柔和的男人拉开卫生间门，拎着水桶走出来，想往客厅去继续做清洁，路过他的时候微微侧脸低了低头示意后继续往前走。

他头上有水，刚刚出完汗洗过脸，睫毛上头发上都挂着水珠，面庞微红，微低着头，从后面可以看到一小节后颈，青年人隐没在走廊的暗处，想着衣领下藏着的更多，拇指和食指搓了搓，有点意动。

前两天刚刚做过，在客房的落地窗前，面对着窗外的鹅毛大雪，我把男人摁在地上，把他当成母狗一样进入，害捏着他的下巴逼他看窗外，看父亲的车缓缓驶回车位。

他害怕起来夹得很紧，让我几乎控制不住律动的节奏，可还是不小心把他的额头撞红了。

男人的要害在我的手里，挣扎不得也不太想挣扎，他被弄得腰软腿软，全靠男人抱住保持动作，像是一团水，止不住地往地上滑，泪水缓缓滴落在地。

最后他求饶的时候甚至有了抽泣声，青年才放过他。

还好父亲点都不在意家里的事情。

可男人还是生气了，这两三天恨不得都不要和他见面，多说两句都要仓皇着躲开，更不要说是在父亲面前，但是父亲现在出差了，青年有了机会。

他漫不经心走到客厅，靠在墙上看着在客厅里劳动的男人，藏在衬衫里的腰又细又软，休闲裤里的腿远比看起来的细，皮肤细腻软滑，还敏感，用点力就有红痕，摸大腿，整个人就软倒在床上，任人摆布。

被人抱住的时候男人并没有做出反应，只希望冷暴力能让人放手，却没想到憋了好几天的青年已经没有陪他耗的耐性了，干脆抱着他的腰把人提了起来就近摁进了旁边的布艺沙发里。

青年开始从他后腰抽皮带的时候他忍不住了，撑着柔软的沙发想要挣开，却又一次被摁着后腰制住了。

青年倾身凑在他耳边吹了口气，“小妈，你疼疼儿子吧，儿子要憋坏啦。”

男人立刻撑不住了,往下软倒后，被青年锁在怀里扒衣服，在青年看不到的地方咬着唇把眼泪憋回去。

在青年摁着他的头想要吻他的唇时他避开了，颤着声质问他:“你眼里我到底是什么，泄欲工具？”

青年一怔，停下了所有动作，轻缓地给男人翻了个身，神情复杂地看着眼角带红的男人，放松了身体，缓缓下压，和男人鼻尖抵笔尖，睫毛相依，看到男人不舒服地眨了几下眼本能地无措,笑了一声，胸腔的震动传递到他身上。

“小妈，你以为我不喜欢你会和你做?”青年和他错开笔尖去和他贴嘴唇，再推开，来回几下，又开口，“你呢?”

看见男人犹豫的表情，他只能无奈，叹口气后起身，干嘛和他说这个，不管怎么样他都没有回应自己的立场。

结果被手足无措的男人捏住了圆领T恤的领口。男人的眼神有一瞬漂移，“我也是。”

然后就被摁着亲了，青年人热烈的爱抚却不像以前那么急迫，仿佛得到了回应就不用急着确定他的存在。

接下来的动作顺理成章，却比以往的温柔许多。之前他们很少有面对面做的经历，大概因为青年不想看到自己柔顺体贴的小妈眼里的难过，而这次，那双漂亮的腿终于自愿圈在了他的腰上，腿的主人也被他吻得呜咽出声。

他舔舐自己年轻妈妈的牙齿，然后从齿缝溜进口腔，四处舔弄，缠住他轻微抵抗的舌，一边吸吮，双手不老实地揉捏软绵的臀部，在人身下铺好毛巾，直起身，把人双腿架在肩上，从细瘦的脚腕一路吸吮舔吻至大腿，在即将到达下一步时，抬头看了眼男人。

一边望着他的脸一边吞吐。

年轻妈妈叼着自己的手，目光对上青年侵略性十足的眼神，发出一连串被咬住喉咙的幼兽的呜咽。

十足的美味。

在他开始拓展后面时，漂亮妈妈已经舒服到失神了，被再次亲吻唇角时只能用毫无意义的哽咽回应。

更不用说进入时细弱的尖叫，长久操弄后酸软难以合拢挂住的双腿被青年捞住摁在身上，射出后被继续折磨时难耐的啜泣。


End file.
